


Let us lust after life

by HarleyQuinnQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), GoT - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Game of Thrones AU, I Ship It, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinnQueen/pseuds/HarleyQuinnQueen
Summary: The sun split the clouds for the first time in countless days, leaving behind a sky full of fire-opal and gold. It is a welcome relief after such an unforgiving winter and a war without glory....Here Daenerys/Jon find solace in each other and perhaps a little more.





	Let us lust after life

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at another Dany/Jon one shot. This will be my second ever attempt at writing one but here goes.. Mainly because I refuse to accept that Daenerys is dead and Jon killed her...
> 
> As always the characters do not belong to me nor does Game of Thrones etc etc. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and feel free to give feedback!

The sun split the clouds for the first time in countless days, leaving behind a sky full of fire-opal and gold. It is a welcome relief after such an unforgiving winter and a war without glory. Here they find themselves, enwrapped in a moment of rare serenity. They find each other even in the blood soaked ashes left behind. Even in the absence of hope. An echo of their voices can be heard through the hall, whispers of their heavy breathing. “Dany,” he utters her name against her plush lips. The sound of breathy moans and noisy wet kisses. He holds her close, his fingers clinging to her silver hair. Her queenly braids have long been abandoned this night. This night they are merely lovers. Jon wishes to relieve her from her woes. To replace her pain with his touch. She succumbs wilfully in his arms, to the sweet safety of his embrace; Of his tender touch as he slowly undresses her. His lips are like poetry on her skin as he places sweet kisses between her breasts. She indulges in the richness of the moment; the indescribable sensation of his hot mouth on her tender flesh. The ineffable splendour of pure sensual, honeyed bliss. ‘Jon,’ his name slips from her lips in a shaky moan as her body trembles, her hips bucking. He sings sonnets between her thighs, prays to the old gods in words of love. Jon is not a loquacious man, but he knows how to love, how to pray to his dragon queen with simply his hands. His name becomes a prayer in her mouth as he brings her to the edge of ecstasy. She wastes no time in bringing him closer to her, her hands in his curls as she stumbles to unite their bodies finally. Her body still convulsing with pleasure, sweat on their flesh like dewdrops. When he finally enters her they both let out a sigh. Dany wishes to devour this beautiful man from the North. Her Jon. She wishes to love him into burning flame. When her violet eyes meet his through heady lashes; he knows. He gazes at her with clarity of passion that he loved her. And she knows, that they are more than just lovers. That he loves her more than reason, more than honour, more than life.


End file.
